Hearts Divided
by Lainy-Jayne
Summary: What happens when you find out that your whole life is a lie? What happens when you must choose between the person you were born to be & the person you thought you were? which side would Hermione choose?
1. Default Chapter

**AN:** I have no idea why I started this story since chances of it being read are…well close to zero. Well obviously these characters are not mine, I'm such a fan of Harry Potter & I've been reading HP fics for a few months now. It was one day where I woke & started staring at the ceiling, that the plot of this story formed. I hope you like it. I've only posted & written this prologue. I'll see what kind of responses I get from it. 

**_Disclaimer- _**_Not mine, except for the plot. _

____________________________

Hearts Divided - Prologue 

"So this is it." Draco whispered into the cold air. The twenty years old Draco Malfoy, rested against the window sill. He heard the clock ticking away, it was several minutes past midnight, yet he's not welcoming the new day. He knew that, tomorrow, would it. Yes, the day where he would receive his kiss, just like his father has…a dementors kiss. Draco shivered at this thought.

However, no matter how troubled and frightened Draco was he had always tried to put on such a brave face. He had to, he did not want to worry his dear wife too much, she had been through enough, her life practically ruined and yet she had been so strong on the outside. Well at least to others, she had been able to keep up her courageous image, but Draco knew better. Plenty of times had he witness her, breaking down, crying. Yet plenty of times Draco had been there to comfort her. He sighed deeply in despair, but after tomorrow, he wouldn't be there for her anymore.

His eyes wandered around, it followed the beam of moonlight into his window. It casted upon the small, delicate face of his wife. Draco couldn't take this anymore. He needed a break. Quietly, he headed for the door. It was dark, he had except that most people had already packed their bags & flee when they had a chance. So the castle was pretty much empty, the only ones left were those who do not believe in hiding, who have no faith in the world, for all they had been taught to believe in, had simply vanished before their eyes. Draco pitied them, in fact Draco is…should be…one of them but of all things he lost faith in, his wife was not one of them. He still have faith in their love, no matter what. 

Draco arrived at the lake, its sapphire blue reflected a glow from the moonlight. It was a beautiful scenery. He had remembered the countless times where he had enjoyed the lake with his wife. It was a beautiful sight yet Draco was in no mood to enjoy. In fact, he felt his heart sinking every time he thinks about her & the days yet to come.

But, Draco saw this day come…for two years, he's been waiting for this day. Ever since the day he saw Potter escaping the castle, Draco knew that Potter would be back one day, to seek his revenge & to come back to her…Draco's wife. Draco's heart sank at this thought. 

Draco's chain of thoughts was suddenly broken by the sound of crushed autumn leaves. He spun around to see who it was.

"Pansy?" Draco whispered.

"Draco...I couldn't…" Her voiced trailed off.

____________________________

**AN:** So? That was my prologue. Shippers are not yet to be released. However, I've posted this story under Draco/Hermione but the ending has not yet been decided. This is purely depending on the response I get, I might release a few shipper possibilities & clues along every chapter.

I also need a BETA, so if you would like to just drop a line through email or review.


	2. Chapter one

**AN**: The prologue was set in the future to where the story begins. Thank you Gazy for your review! Hopefully, I will get more response from readers.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, except for the plot.

___________

Hearts Divided- Chapter 1 

_Hermione had just almost fallen asleep when she heard the train reporter announcing the arrival of her stop. She jolted up, grabbing her bags & rushed through the door. Wakefield train station is not nearly as full as she thought it would be. Only a few muggles had been there, waiting for their own train. Hermione smiled at the site of muggles. _

_"Its good to be back home" She said to herself, as she walked down the train station & took the road to her own house. _

_Hermione had just arrived from the Burrow, after staying there for the first two weeks of the summer. If anyone said that Harry and Ron are insane, she couldn't agree more. She had hardly been asleep when they played the third consecutive prank on her last night… this morning, early this morning. _

_Walking along, enjoying the views of her own comfortable suburban town, Hermione thought of all the childhood memories that this street holds. She had remembered, always that she used to play here with some of her closest friends. However, receiving the letter from Hogwarts was like a leap to growing up. She had to leave her friends, it was a step she had to take, the sooner the better. But knowing what's right didn't make it any easier for Hermione. However, despise all the difficulties she had somehow managed to leave her childhood, leave her childhood friends and she has never looked back until now…literally. She turned around after hearing suspicious footsteps behind her. Hermione had bumped right into him, as she didn't know that he had been walking so close behind. Picking up her bag that she had dropped during this surprise encounter. Hermione stood up to face the strange guy who had been following so closely behind, should she be frightened? _

_"Hermione?" The guy suddenly asked, after seconds of silence. _

_"Yes, my name is Hermione…and you are?" She asked in confusion. _

_"Its me…Hayden. Don't you remember me? The stupid clumsy guy who you used to help in school?" _

_Hermione, who hadn't expected any contact from her childhood friends ever, jumped in joy. _

_"Oh my god, is it really you? Wow, you sure have changed! So how long has it been? Six years?" _

_Hayden snickered at the sight of his friend. _

_"Yea…something like that. So how's life treating you? Boarding school?" He asked. _

_Hermione was so close to telling him about Hogwarts & magic but she knew exactly that it's not a wise choice. Muggles would normally freak and Hermione was pretty sure Hayden would. _

_"Fine, life is fine" _

_"Good, listen uh…would you like to join me for me a drink at the coffee shop? You know, it's been awhile since we've talked. Catching up?" _

_Hermione thought about his offer, but remembered that her parents were expecting her very soon to tell her some news. But really, she hasn't seen this guy in years and her parents could wait. They have the rest of her life to tell her whatever it is that they wish to tell her. After debating in her head, there was a long pause as Hayden waiting for her answer. _

_"Sure" _

_They had walked along the road & down to the shops, discussing all the things in their lives. When they had reached the coffee place, they had discussed more. Hermione missed so much and as much as she loves the magical world, the simplicity of a muggle life makes it almost perfect. _

_"So do you have a boyfriend?" _

_"Me? Yea. How about you?" _

_Hayden shook his head and looked in another direction, it was almost he's disappointed or saddened by this topic. Hermione was not sure if it had been her fault to ask him. Changing the subject quickly, Hermione asked about his family and all her other friends. It turned out that some of them like her left too, but to another country. _

_"What about Kemper? You know, out of us all, I used to think Kemper was the most sensible. He was always so right. He knew exactly what to do when things were bad. You know? He was like a big broth- is something wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Hermione stopped when the smile on Hayden's face disappeared after she mentioned Kemper. _

_"What? What's wrong?" Hermione asked again, hoping to catch Hayden's eye. But he had looked sadly into the sky. There was a long pause as Hermione waited for an answer. _

_"He died last year," Hayden had said finally. _

_"Oh…" Hermione didn't know what to say but she felt the sadness. But when Hayden finally looked out her, it wasn't all sadness, there was anger too. _

_"Of a drug over dose." _

_"I'm sorry- I" She was cut off by Hayden. He obviously didn't want to talk about this anymore and Hermione clearly respected that. _

_"Well it's getting late, I better get going." He finally said. _

_Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yea I should be going too". _

_"Well…its nice seeing you again." Hayden turned around and walked towards his house. _

_"You too!" Hermione called after him. "It's going to be ok!" _

_This time he turned around and gave her a smile. She smiled back knowing how much Kemper meant to Hayden. She gave a deep sigh before turning around to head home too. _

_When Hermione had arrived to her house, the front door was unlocked, it was strage seeing as her parents are worry-warts when it comes to safety. She was expecting her parents to question her safety and her whereabouts. But none came. _

_"That's odd. Mum? Dad?" _

_Still no answer. Hermione thought that perhaps they had gone out or went to see the neighbors. She went upstairs to put her bag down, her room had been the same since she last left it. Hermione almost collapsed in exhaustion. But her hunger kept her from her bed. Hermione went down the stairs and into the kitchen. But nothing prepared for what she saw. Her parents were there…cold, white and ghostly…but surely not dead right? Hermione screamed as she run out of the house…_

Hermione sat right up, sweat all over her face. She could feel the tears down her cheeks. It was that dream again. But its not a dream, its real, it had happened…it was the day her parents got murdered. Hermione took a second to recover. She turned around, everyone was still deep in their sleep, their faces carried a weary look. The dungeons of Hogwarts is not a nice place to camp out.

Its been like this for the past couple of months now…Voldemort had finally taken over Hogwarts.

____________

AN: Ending it here. I can't believe I've just dedicated a whole chapter to a dream (even though it's a dream, its practically a reminiscence of what happened to Hermione's parents. Next Chapter:

_"Where did you get that girl?" –Voldemort said as he lifted his arm to reveal the same… _

That's all I can tell you know. Hopefully you're all enjoying the story.


End file.
